


I'm not Her

by universehall



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: 01/09, Drabble, Jo Jinho | Jino-centric, Multi, Songfic, i'm not her, jinho!centric, pentaguinho, predebut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universehall/pseuds/universehall
Summary: Suas palavras têm me machucado ultimamente, fazendo a minha insegurança atacar como nunca antes.Gradativamente ela está pintando o nosso nós, mas você sabe disso, certo? Talvez você esteja esperando que eu aja assim, mas, amor…Eu não sou ela e eu nunca serei. Eu nunca irei me mover, tampouco me parecer com ela, então se está nessa expectativa; deixe-me partir.Jinho centric | predebut #01
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I'm not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Olha eu debutando no pentaguinho e em uma categoria nova 😎  
> Sem enrolar muito, porque eu não faço ideia do que falar, fiquem com essa fanfic lindíssima e com muito choro e insegurança.  
> Inspirado na música I'm not her — Clara Mae

Eu não consigo parar de pensar em nossos momentos juntos, o quanto eu amava ouvir a sua risada e amava os seus olhos minúsculos. Não consigo parar de pensar em todas as juras de amor que me fez naquele tempo, no tempo em que você era apaixonado por mim e encantado por todas as minhas nuances, e sabe de uma coisa? É doloroso ver você seguindo em frente com outra e me deixando para trás, é doloroso saber que eu sou o único que ainda ama você como um louco, como um tolo apaixonado. 

É incômodo ver como os nossos amigos falam do que nós fomos, de quem nós fomos e esse nós nunca irá voltar porque você sabe, amor. Suas ações me afundaram em um abismo de pura insegurança e fizeram-me perder a cabeça por completo, você sabe que pouco a pouco ela manchou o nosso querido nós, que ela maculou todos os nossos planos e sonhos e você deixou, afinal ela era somente uma amiga — uma amiga que me detestava. 

E agora eu sou obrigado a vê-la dançar a nossa música contigo, sou obrigado a ver seus sorrisos serem dirigidos a outra pessoa que não seja eu, agora eu tenho que conviver com todos os nossos momentos sendo manchados por cada presença e ato dela. Me dói pensar que ela está em sua cama, a cama em que você sempre manteve aquecida para mim e onde trocamos milagres de beijos, abraços e carícias. 

Sejamos sinceros, você nunca me amou, só queria que eu tapasse o buraco que somente ela pode preencher, mas você deve ter percebido que eu não sou ela, que eu nunca irei me mover como ela se move e tampouco irei me parecer com ela. 

Isso te fez perceber que somos os opostos? Ela e eu, no caso. Isso é algo que sempre escuto de todas as pessoas, que ela é totalmente diferente de mim, diferente de quem eu fui em sua vida. 

E por vezes me questiono se isso é uma coisa boa, ou uma coisa ruim. _Eu devo ser grato por não me parecer_ _nem um pouco com ela? Devo ser grato por ser o oposto do que ela é?_

Então, por favor, segure a minha mão pela última vez e diga olhando em meus olhos que eu não sou ela, que eu nunca fui ela e nunca serei; que eu fui alguém importante para ti e não um passatempo qualquer. 

Eu só preciso disso para seguir em frente, só preciso que me dê respostas, que alivie essa dor em meu estúpido coração. 

_Porque você sabe, eu nunca irei me mover como ela._

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada, twin, por betar esse bolinho de insegurança que é essa fanfic. Você é perfeita, twin! 💞
> 
> • betagem por: yanging


End file.
